


Blind Revenge

by Netherrealmer



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Facials, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netherrealmer/pseuds/Netherrealmer
Summary: Scorpion finally figured out that Noob Saibot was in fact the Lin Kuei that he blamed for the destruction of his clan and family, and a fight that he cannot win breaks out, finding himself wounded and subdued. Noob Saibot now had the wraith that killed him at his mercy, and he had more than a few ideas in mind of what to do with him. -- A short thing that just came to mind today and I wanted to get out.





	Blind Revenge

The hellfire wraith struggled at his feet, heaving with the effort to free himself from Saibot's hold when already injured, unable to summon hellfire to escape him when Saibot's presence encompassed him, snuffed out his flames before they even appeared, dragging him down into the floor, into him.

Still, Scorpion managed to free his arm and flames covered it as he burned away at the living shadow holding him down -- it definitely hurt, but it only made Saibot hold onto him tighter as with any pain, it was only a momentary distraction, the flames dying down when Noob kicked Scorpion's head in retaliation.

There was a cracking sound that followed, and for a moment Noob Saibot wondered if he hadn't snapped the wraith's neck, but no, though his head hung for a few moments as he regained his senses, Scorpion was right back to glaring defiantly at him, screaming threats he in no way had the power to go through, especially since his hand had been absorbed by Saibot once more. There was something different about him, however... his mask was cracked.

With that realization, Noob knelt down and grabbed the wraith's chin, his other hand digging into Scorpion's face, fingers hooking underneath his mask just below Scorpion's eye. Of course, Scorpion struggled as much as he could, but at this point Noob could only laugh.

"Don't want to show me your face, you dumb bastard?"

With a forceful tug, half of the mask was off. Only what was underneath it wasn't exactly what Noob expected -- half of Scorpion's face was nothing but his bare skull. Noob Saibot was acutely aware of what Scorpion's power was, of how he could tear away the illusion of a face to finish his opponents, but for him to not have a face at all underneath his mask? The stark difference between the singular eye glaring up at him and the bare bone next to was almost amusing.

"You're disgusting."

It left the shadow wraith with a dilemma, however. He was planning on the bastard in front of him to have a usable mouth. Turning Scorpion's head left and right as if assessing an item, one that kept demanding to be let go, Noob decided that it this was simply too good of an opportunity to degrade Scorpion, even with this setback.

Unless...

A wicked amusement crinkled the corners of his eyes, the hand holding Scorpion's chin suddenly holding it in place firmly as his other hand returned to the spectre's face, this time two fingers finding their way into the other wraith's eye socket -- which gave him an amusing reaction out of Scorpion.

What do you think you're doing, he asks, attempting to jerk his head free only for Noob to simply let him go, standing up and giving the hellfire wraith a direct line of sight as his hands reached inside his pants to pull out his semi-hardened member.

"I was checking how deeply I can skull fuck you."

The look of absolute horror plastered over what was left of Scorpion's face sent a spark of heat up his spine, a shiver then following it down as Scorpion renewed his struggle to escape, going as far as attempting to bite him with his exposed skull when Noob reached for his chin again - too bad the rest of the skull stopped him, really.

Grasping Scorpion's face, no doubt painfully so from the slight wince crinkling the wraith's remaining eye, Noob focused on slowly stroking himself to full arousal, enjoying the growingly distressed claims Scorpion was throwing at him, he could hear it in his distorted voice -- as hard as he tried to remain threatening, he was growing louder, in an increasingly higher pitch.

Funnily enough, he went dead still when Noob tapped his member against his skull, single eye glued shut as his breathing betrayed his apparent calm, still the heaving pace of when he had been actively trying to escape Noob Saibot's grasp.

All the easier to simply thrust into Scorpion's exposed eye socket, eliciting a pained scream as he groaned -- as expected it was dry, almost feeling like it the bone was grinding against his member. Noob pulled out and reached down with his hand, Saibot's raising from the tar like substance holding Scorpion in place to cover Noob's hand in the same substance, with which he resumed stroking himself, coating his whole member in the substance. Meanwhile, Scorpion had resumed his empty threats, his eye still shut tight as his whole frame shook from just that initial penetration.

Which was then brutally followed by this one, this time sliding in much easier, Noob noted with a pleased hum, lazily fucking Scorpion's socket - it was no where deep enough to fit his whole dick, and for a moment he lamented the lack of a proper mouth again before his mind wandered elsewhere.

Scorpion got injured from his neck down, did he not? Even in their 'final' fight before his death, he remembered seeing the wraith's clothes barely cling to his skin as the chunks of flesh he froze off were missing. He had an actual body -- did it mean he had the parts to go with it? Would he be able to properly fuck the bastard that way?

The thought has a groan escape Noob, pulling out of Scorpion's skull for one last time as his hand resumed its work. As much fun as it was to degrade the hellfire wraith like this, it was starting to get taxing to hold Scorpion completely immobilized inside of his dimensional pocket, and he wanted this to be quick -- it would sting much more that way.

And so, without saying a word, he just came as he rubbed his dick against Scorpion's flesh eye, thick spurts pooling on top of his mask before leaking over as Noob finished his release by cumming directly into Scorpion's eye socket as a last offense.

And before Scorpion could continue with his hysterical death threats, Noob pushing him back, the hellfire wraith being completely consumed by Saibot only to be dropped on the floor across the room as the shadow returned to its master, who was making himself presentable to leave the room.

"I am nowhere near done with you, Scorpion."

With that, he left the other wraith to crawl back to Quan Chi.


End file.
